Danny Phantom Meets Jerry Springer
by Kixen
Summary: A response to a challenge from Angel-feather-keeper. The cast of Danny Phantom appear on the Jerry springer show in different segments. No real major character in this one. Don't like don't read rated T for now. Finally completed
1. Unfateful partners

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the character in this. They are doing life for their original owners. Enjoy Danny Phantom meets JerrySpringer.

Set of the Jerry Springer show

"Welcome to the show everyone. Today' show will not have one theme other then having skeletons in their closets. Please Meet Dash Baxter. Dash says that his relationship with his girlfriend has hit rock bottom." Jerry said in a normal tone.

"First Jerry I like to say I am a big fan of your show. Hi mom, hi dad" Dash said with a smile

"Well you have good taste but let get on with your story." Jerry said wanting to get to the point.

"Yeah I have been dating this my girlfriend Ashley for about four months now. At first things were going great with her, but now she has become every Nagy. She doesn't make me the Sandwiches I as for anymore, She has stopped doing all the things I like, and I brought her here to find out why." Dash said.

"Ok Ashley has been watching backstage so she knows how you feel so let bring her out!" Jerry said as the crowd chanted his name.

Ashley then came out on stage. She was a African American girl with Raven colored hair and a mole on her right cheek. She was wearing a pink shirt that show off a good deal of cleavage, and a matching skirt that was cut real low enough to show part of her pink panties. Lastly she wore high heels that match her outfit.

"Dash I have come here to come out of the closet. I have been cheating on you for the past 3 months." Ashley said with passion.

"But why Ashley? I haven't wronged you in anyway. What did I do to deserve this?" Dash asked.

"You don't have a job to help me with the bills, You don't clean up after yourself, and lastly you are lousy in bed. Even the cats in the alley below our apartment can go longer then you when they are doing each other!" Ashely hissed.

"So who are you cheating on me with? I will clean his clock!" Dash said with fury.

"Ok we will bring him out after our break!" Jerry said as they went off the air to air advertisements.

An house inside of Amity.

"Hey Jazz, Dash is on the Jerry Springer show. It seems his girlfriend is cheating on him." Danny said to his older sister.

Danny now 20 years old lived with his older sister Jazz. Danny developed the muscle, and gained the height that his evil older self had as well as the facial hair. He was now wearing a white muscle shirt, and blue shorts.

"Danny you know I don't care for that trashy Jerry Springer show. That show is not only degrading, but it causes people expose themselves to get beads. Besides that, you need to get ready for college little brother. There is no way I am going to support a slacker!" Jazz said.

Jazz like her brother had done some serious developing over the years. She while she was 3 inches shorter then her brother she had developed all the curves her mother had. Her hair was still in it's signature hairstyle with her blue headband. However her clothes had changed. She now wore a white business suit and was preparing to go to work until Danny stopped her.

"Ah Jazz, I don't want to stop you, but isn't that your boyfriend on the stage of the Jerry Springer show?" Danny asked.

Jazz then looked at the TV, and when she saw her boyfriend kissing Ashley she saw red.

"When he get back here I will kill him!" Jazz screeched.

The set of the Jerry Springer show

"Oh let bring out Ashley's lover come on out!" Jerry said and the man came out on the stage.

"You are cheating on me with Mikey? Oh that is it he is so going to get it!" Dash said with rage and we went charging towards Mikey like an angry bull.

Mikey was still nerdy like he was in high school, however he grew a whole 15 inches taller putting him at the height of 5 foot 8. His acne had cleared up leaving his face flawless as Paulina's skin. Dash was about to pile drive Mikey when one of the security guards stopped him.

"Mikey how could you do this? Why do you go after my girlfriend?" Dash asked.

"Two reasons. I always had a crush on Ashley, and I wanted to get you back for all the mean stuff you did to me in high school."

"He is a gentleman as well Dash. He listens to me, he has a job making over 100,000 a year, and best of all he always gets me off in the bedroom!" Ashley said.

"Ashley I am sorry for all the bad stuff I have done to make things harder for you. I can change I will even do that thing you like so much in bed." Dash said in a pleading tone.

"No way Dash, Mikey does that for me 5 times better then you can. Unlike you he can actually make me squirt. I am leaving with Mikey today good bye Dash." Ashley said.

Danny and Jazz's house

"Jazz If you want I can take you to Jerry springer show. I do have tickets, and if I show up as the ghost boy they will be glad to let me in even though we are late." Danny said.

"Thanks Little bro, but I think I would rather take care of him off camera."

"OkI will go myself, and I will get you some Jerry beads." Danny said with a mischievous smile.

"On second thought, I will come with you as long as you promise not to do that." Jazz said falling into her brothers trap.

Danny then grabbed is little sister, and flew as fast as he could to the set of the Jerry Springer show. When Danny got there he was then greeted by the staff of the show as well as his sister.

"The world Famous Danny Phantom is here? What bring you here." One of the staff members asked.

"Danny came here for me. That guy Ashley is cheating on Dash with is my boyfriend! I want to confront him!" Jazz hissed.

"No Problem Just go behind that door and wait for the red light to come on. When it does push that button and when the light turns green walk on out." The head producer said. Danny Phantom, you can just take a seat where ever you would like." The head producer said.

"Thanks see you in the audience even if you don't see me." Danny said as he made himself invisible and went into the audience.

Meanwhile on the set

"Ashley there is something I need to tell you. Even though I had a lot of fun with you these past few months, I have a girlfriend as well. I didn't call her to be on the show either." Mikey said.

"You have a girlfriend? No matter whoever she is when I meet her I will kick her ass! I want you, and I won't let her have you!" Ashley said just as everyone on the set heard a doorbell.

"Oh it seems someone is here to see you Mikey let bring them out." Jerry said just as the door opened and to everyone surprise Mikey's girlfriend was on the other side.

"Jazz what are you doing here? I never told you that I was coming here." Mikey said scared.

"I know what is going on Mikey, and if you want Ashley you can have her I have no interest fighting for a worm, when I could have anyone in this audience!" Jazz said as most of the audience cheered.

"You ain't worth anything bitch!" Ashley said as she went in charging at Jazz. Security caught her in time just before she could reach Jazz, but sadly Dash decided to go round two when he heard the fight bell.

Dash got past security easy, and proceeded to wail on Mikey until the security in the audience went in to break them apart. By the time they were done, Mikey shirt was torn to shreds.

"So what you and Dash had is over now Ashley?" Yes it is Jerry I would rather much have nerd with endurance then the jock who is a flop.

"I am sorry Ashley, but as much fun as I had with you, I love Jazz, and I would do anything to get her back." Mikey said causing Ashely to go into a rage.

"I thought you loved me you little worm, and now you are going to play me for the girl who never had friends!" Ashley hissed.

"Mikey my advice to you would be to stay with her, because I don't want you. I deserve far better then a boy who can't keep his dick in his pants. It is a good thing I didn't sleep with you." Jazz said.

"So before we wrap this segment up. Let me make sure everything is clear. Ashley you and Dash are through right?" Jerry asked.

"You got that right Jerry." Ashley said.

"Jazz you are done with Mikey and will don't want him back right?" Jerry asked.

"Correct Jerry." Jazz said with annoyance.

"Mikey who are you leaving with? Are you going to leave with Ashley who wants you, or will you try to get back Jazz who doesn't seem to want you?" Jerry asked.

"Better someone then no one. Ashley I am leaving with." Mikey said thinking with his mini self.

"We will be back" Jerry said ending the Segment.

Stage out.

So ends Part one of Danny Phantom meets Jerry springer. This is my second challenge I took up from Angel-Feather-Keeper. For this Fanfic's sake, I will be using both humans and ghosts for this story. However to keep Danny's secret Danny Phantom will be in the audience while Danny Fenton is on stage for his segment. R and R people.


	2. Bertrent comes out the closet

I don't own Danny Phantom or the cast of Jerry springer. The DP characters are doing a life sentence to their owners, and the Jerry Springer cast owns themselves. Enjoy Part two of Danny Phantom meets Jery Springer.

Set Of Jerry Springer

"Welcome Our guests today are coming out the closet with their secrets Please meet Bertrent. Bertrent says he has more secrets then anyone knows." Jerry said.

"Hey Jerry if you don't know I am a ghost" Bertrent said causing everyone to chant.

"We love ghosts! We love ghosts! We love ghosts!" The audience said.

"No I have come to let my girlfriend Penelope know a secret about me." Bertrent said.

"What is your secret?" Jerry asked.

"I was born a woman." Bertrent said causing the audience to gasp in shock.

"Woah, that was something I didn't see coming." Danny said.

"You are telling me, if he was born a woman how did I banishing him with my kiss?" Kitty asked Danny.

"So did you have an operation to completely change your gender?" Jerry asked.

"No my ghost powers can do more of me then change my shape. With them I can change my gender." Bertrent said changing to his original Gender for a second and the changed back to his male form.

"Ok we had Penelope on the back stage so she doesn't know anything about this so let's bring her out Here is Penelope!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

Penelope came out wearing her usual red suit with matching heels and black shades.

"Hey Jerry, how about after the show I take you in for one of my sessions?" Penelope said while winking.

"Maybe we will see. Bertrent tell her want you need to tell her." Jerry said.

"Penelope, I have always love you, But before I can ask you to marry me, I need to let you know I was born as a woman." Bertrent said.

"Ok how is that possible? I know you can shape shift, but it is impossible to change your gender. Besides if you were a woman, Kitty's kiss wouldn't have banished you." Penelope said.

"Well unlike amorpho who can only look like the opposite sex, I shape shift my DNA down to my XX strand and change it to XY. But seriously I was born a woman." Bertrent said.

"Well I have one thing to say and to do. First off are there any real men out there who want a real woman?" Penelope said causing the audience to cheer with the exception of Danny and Kitty.

"You are leaving me why? Just because I was born a woman? I thought you loved me." Bertrent said.

"You lied to me for all this time! It wouldn't have been so bad if you told me the truth in the beginning, but you lied to me! Now you are going to get it!" Penelope said as she summoned her energy and grabbed bertrent.

"Ghost security come on out now!" Jerry shouted and about 3 of Walker's ghost police came out only for Penelope send them flying.

"I am going to kick this little worm's ass for lying to me! Besides me and him are already dead Jerry so you don't have to worry about us killing ourselves." Penelope said as she continued to beat the snot out of Bertrent.

"Get the Gender Bender! Get the Gender Bender! Get the Gender Bender!" The audience chanted as Penelope continued to let out her rage.

However within moments the doorbell rang stopping the commotion.

"Oh it looks like we have a surprise guest let's bring them out!" Jerry said.

Within moments The last person anyone expected to come out did. Walker went right through the door, and proceeded in making out with Penelope.

"You son of a bitch! You will experience pain like you never had before!" Bertrent said as he shape shifted into a giant wasp and went in charging at walker.

However, Bertrent missed walker and instead stung Penelope causing her great pain. Upon seeing this Walker became instantly pissed.

"Causing pain to my woman? That is against the rules!" Walker said.

"Oh Shut up you son of a bitch! You can't fight and you know..." Before Bertrent could finish that sentence Walker punched Bertrent in the face.

Bertrent then changed back into his original female from when Walker proceeded in grab her by the collar. Bertrent's female form was surprisingly attractive. She stood 5 foot 2 and had an hourglass figure. She had full hips, a C cup bosom and Silver hair. Her skin was even more flawless then Paulina's with the exception of a star shaped scar on her right cheek.

"I don't care if you are a female, you hurt my woman you face the consequences!" Walker said only to get booed by the audience and to get tackled by one of Jerry's old security guards.

"You don't hit a woman! I don't care what she has done to you!" Said a large bald Gentleman.

"Steve! Steve! Steve! Steve!" The audience chanted and he grabbed walker.

"You should be ashamed of yourself calling yourself a law man and hitting women!" Steve said.

"You know if I was a human I would be afraid right now, But unlike you I am dead and don't care!" Walker said grinning.

"Security we have no choice pull out the Fenton Thermos." Jerry said as one of the security guard pulled out the thermos and sucked Walker into it.

"Bertrent make your plea of you want Penelope back." Jerry said.

"Penelope I am sorry about lying to you, but I was afraid this would happen so I kept my secret under wraps. But why were you cheating on me with Walker?" Bertent asked.

"Back when I thought you were a man, I started think you had a little too much sugar in your Tank so I went to find a manly man. But look at yourself, Even though you can be a man, you weren't born on. What is worse is that as a woman you are even more beautiful then me I won't be able to deal with that." Penelope said.

In the Audience

"I always knew there was something more to bertrent, But I never guessed this. But then again it does make sense because no matter what I never heard of a man ratting out someone because he wasn't invited." Kitty said.

"Was that the day that you, Penelope, and Ember turned Amity into a female only Upotia?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it was, and it was great until your mother, Sister, and girlfriend ruined it!" Kitty said.

Back on stage

Walker was then released from the Fenton thermos for the final part of the segment.

"Now Walker if you try to fight a woman once again I will suck you back up into that device again! While we don't care if you beat each other to within an inch of their afterlives, we won't have you fighting women!" Jerry said.

"Let him try it again, I will kick his ass!" Steve said as he put on a Specter Deflector and a set of Ghost Gauntlets.

"Now Penelope your relationship with Bertrent is over now right?" Jerry asked.

"Right I can't be with someone who isn't a 100 percent man all the time, and even if I did swing that way I can't be with someone who is more beautiful then me!" Penelope said.

"No matter, Even though I will miss you I know I will find someone better. Hey Steve what about you?" Bertrent asked.

"Sorry I am not interested. Even if I was I am married and have kids. I won't wreak my family for you. Don't worry though you are a beautiful spirit who will find someone better." Steve said sincerely.

"Now Penelope you will be leaving with Walker correct?" Jerry asked.

"That is correct Jerry." Penelope said winking at Jerry

"Walker do you want to be with Penelope." Jerry asked.

"Leaving a beautiful 100 percent woman by herself? That is against the rules." Walker replied.

"Ok We will be back!" Jerry said as the audience cheered.

Stage out.

So ends part two of Danny Phantom meets Jerry Springer. So that takes care of Five Major character and two minor ones. The next Segment will be posted in a week tops and it will involve a wedding. R and R people.


	3. Tucker gets married

I don't own Danny Phantom or the cast of Jerry springer. The Jerry springer cast own themselves, and the Danny Phantom characters are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part 3 of Danny Phantom Meets Jerry springer.

On set of the Jerry Springer show

"Welcome our guests today have some secrets they want to confess please meet Tucker. Tucker has something he would like to tell the love of his life." Jerry said.

"Yeah Jerry, Today I would like to confess that I am in love with the woman I have been seeing for the past couple of months, and that I want to marry her here on the Jerry springer show." Tucker said causing the audience to cheer except Danny.

"That is wonderful Tucker, so tell us what is it about her that love?" Jerry asked.

"She loves my favorite food as much as I do if not more. She also never complains when making it. I don't care if she has mood swings and has a daughter, I am going to ask her to marry me today." Tucker said.

"So that is why you are in a tuxedo." Jerry asked.

"Yeah that is right I am going to marry her, and nothing or no one is going to stop me." Tucker said

"You come to get married o my show see people, this show has something for everyone!" Jerry said as the crowd began to chant his name.

In the Audience

"Wow your friend is getting planning on proposing to someone. I wonder who it could be." Kitty asked.

"I have a feeling that who ever it is, they are a lucky person" Danny replied.

On Stage

"Let's bring her out here she is everyone" Jerry said as everyone started cheering.

Then the woman came out While most of the audience cheered Danny began to vomit. The woman was a full figured woman, with Green skin, a lunch room uniform, and yellow rubber gloves. When Danny came up from vomiting, what he saw next made him even sicker. Tucker was now french kissing the Lunch lady passionately. When he was finished the lunch lady took a seat.

"Welcome to the school Lunch lady. By the color of your skin I can tell you are a ghost." Jerry said.

"Yeah that is right. Would you like an Apple dearie?" The lunch lady asked.

"Sure after your segment. But right now tell me about your relationship with Tucker." Jerry asked.

"At first we were bitter enemies, but when I saw his love of meat I knew he couldn't be all bad. Eventually we began to spend time together, and became secret lovers." The lunch lady said in a sweet tone.

"Lunch lady, I wanted to ask you will you marry Me and make my favorite meat meals for me for the rest of my life and Afterlife?" Tucker asked.

"Yes Tucker I will. I have never met anyone who has love me and Meat as much as you!" The lunch lady said sincerely.

"Ok let's bring out our minister" Jerry said as the wedding theme began to play.

The original Jerry Springer minister didn't come out, however, Clockwork the ghost of time came out.

"Were is our minister, and who are you?" Jerry asked.

"I am clockwork master of time. You minister wasn't qualified to wed humans and ghosts together since death has already parted the ghost. I am the only one qualified to do so." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"Ok Tucker do you take the moody yet sweet lunch lady to be your eternal life mate?" Clockwork asked.

"You bet I do!" Tucker said with pride.

"Do you lunch Lady take Tucker to be your eternal life mate?" Clockwork asked.

"I do." The lunch lady said.

"If there is anyone who opposes this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Clockwork said only for the doorbell to ring.

"Oh it seems someone opposes this union lets bring them out." Jerry said.

In the audience

"Who would oppose this union? I bet you a date it is someone for your friend Tucker." Kitty said.

"Ok two things, One I am dating Sam, and two what happened to you and Johnny?" Danny asked.

"After your mother, sister, and Sam sent us back to the ghost zone, we broke up. Now I am single and ready to mingle." Kitty said.

"Well I am dating Sam right now, and I can't except that date." Danny said declining.

On Stage

When the door opened all the boxes in the studio began to raise and within a second several dissecting knives went flying at Tucker.

Tucker would have been hit head on if it wasn't for him activating his intangibility suit to make the knives go right through him.

"How dare you try to married the mother of my child! She is my woman and mine alone!" The box ghost said in an enraged voice.

"Boxy we are over now! we had a child together, but what we had is over!now have a taste of my fury!" The lunch lady said as she made a giant drumstick appear to swat the box ghost through a wall

"You see that Jerry, she is perfect in every way. She can not only make meat, but she can beat the box ghost with her meat!" Tucker said not realizing the pun he made.

"I won't let her go to you! You should leave her to me and get with Technus." The box ghost said as he began to summon some boxes the throw at Tucker.

The box ghost wasn't fat and overweight like he used to be. He was now very muscular and had a tattoo with a heart on his shoulder. However other then that everything else remained the same.

"Clockwork can you please time freeze him until the wedding is done?" Tucker asked.

"I never failed at a wedding before, so I will do so. Time out!" Clockwork said only for the box ghost to continue moving.

"Nice try clockwork, but as long as I wear this your power is worthless. Now time for me to beat the living daylights out of that home wreaking teen!" The box ghost said.

"I am not a teen anymore! I am twenty years old! I mean come on I even have as much muscle as you now!" Tucker said annoyed.

"That not all he has, what he can do with his not so little 'muscle' downstairs sent me over the edge even more then you ever could 'tiny'! The lunch lady said sticking out her pinkie to show the box ghost's size.

In the Audience

"Oh my god this is just sick and wrong. That is it, from now on I am never eating meat again." Danny said vomiting again.

"For once Danny I actually agree with you, I bet if Sam were here I bet she would be so happy." Kitty said.

"They there little dude, what did I miss?" Johnny asked floating above the audience.

"Trust me you don't want to know. By the way Johnny you have a segment on the show as well right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I do, but I will let you find out for yourself what it is." Johnny said in a normal tone.

On stage

"I am sorry dude, but you aren't ruining the best day of my life!" Tucker said pulling out a Fenton thermos and sucking the box ghost into it.

"Clockwork dearie please continue." The lunch said in a sweet tone.

"By the powers that are natural and supernatural, I now pronounce you as Man and ghost you may kiss the bride." Clockwork said as he teleported off the stage while Tucker and the lunch lady shared making out.

"We will be back!" The Jerry said as the crowd cheered with the exceptions of the two and a half ghosts all vomiting through the floor.

Stage out

So ends part three of Danny Phantom meets Jery Springer. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing this. The next chapter will be out within a week or less depending on what idea pops into my head with the facts from the show. R and R people


	4. Youngbloods dirty little secret

I don't own Danny Phantom, Jerry Springer, or any of the character and staff from the shows. They are doing a life sentence to their owners if they aren't real or to themselves if they are. Enjoy Part four of Danny Phantom Meets Jerry Springer.

On the Set of Jerry Springer

"Welcome everyone my guests today stay they have secrets to air out please meet Youngblood. Youngblood has something he wants to tell his girlfriend." Jerry said.

"Well as you can tell like most of the other guests I am a ghost, and I have a beautiful girlfriend. However I am here to come clean with her, and let her know I have been cheating on her with another ghost." Youngblood said.

Danny looked at Youngblood and saw that he was still wearing his cowboy outfit that he was wearing six years ago.

"So I am guessing you were a cowboy when you were alive right?" Jerry asked.

"No I was the son of a pirate." Youngblood answered.

"Ok your girlfriend hasn't heard any of this so lets bring her out here is Dani!" Jerry said.

When Dani came on the stage Johnny's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Danny stood 5 foot 7 inches tall. Her ponytail was still there, but it was halfway down her back. She was no longer flat chests as her bosom was now a large B cup. She still had her hourglass waist, but her hips had developed to the point where they were perfect for birthing kids. All in all Dani was now a knock out.

'Is that the girl Youngblood has been bragging about over the years? She needs to leave a boy for a man' Johnny thought to himself while thinking of all the thinks he wanted to do to her.

"Hello Dani welcome to the school. I have to ask you what attracted you to Youngblood?" Jerry asked.

"The way he pulled pranks when I was younger. He was the best at them, and could and still can always make me laugh." Dani said sincerely.

"I would also like to know how long have you two been dating?" Jerry asked.

"I been with him for five years, tomorrow will be our six year anniversary." Dani said getting an oh from the audience.

'I pity that young woman. Since she is going to get her heart broken as well as not have a six year anniversary' Kitty and Steve thought at the same time.

"Ok Youngblood tell her what you want to tell her." Jerry said.

"Dani I had a lot of fun with you when we were younger, but I have to confess I have been cheating on you with someone younger then you." Youngblood said causing Dani to get upset.

"You have been cheating on me? With who Youngblood? When I find out who the bitch is I am going to give her a taste of an attack that only me and my cousin have." Dani said.

In the Audience

"Oh no this won't be pretty. Oh it won't be at all." Danny said.

"What is she going to do Danny?" Kitty said while holding onto Danny's arm.

"The only power I have that no one else has is my ghostly wail. If she uses that she will destroy the entire studio." Danny said.

"Danny Please protect me from the ghostly wail!" Kitty said.

"Maybe when once she dumps Youngblood I can get a shot at her!" Johnny said wit hope.

"Johnny you try to get with my cousin and I swear I will give you the same treatment Dani is going to give the woman who is coming out." Danny said scaring Johnny.

On the stage

"Ok lets bring her out here she is!" Jerry said as Small blue ghost came out.

She was wearing a pink hat, and had blue suspenders on over a pink shirt. She had gloves and boots that match the box ghosts. Box lunch then came out and Dani was about to use her ghostly wail when she just stopped when she saw her.

"He doesn't want you Dani, He wants someone young like himself. I mean look at you, You have a still growning bosom, hips that can birth children and you reek of blood downstairs. In other word full grown woman!" Box lunch said.

"I was going to ghostly wail you, but since you are the daughter of the box ghost you aren't even worth it. As for you Youngblood is this true?" Dani asked trying to hold back her tears.

"She is right. I need to be with someone my age, and besides I like dating kids not grown women like yourself." Youngblood said.

"Then why did you stay with me this long?" Dani asked.

"Your love of trouble. Even though you were growing up you were still a kid at heart. Your pranks that you would pull would make forget about you growing up, but recently you gave that up and became more like your cousin in the audience. So I started seeing box lunch a few months ago." Youngblood said.

"Dani I am going to kick your Ass!" Box lunch said only for Dani to grab her and put her over her knee.

"You are a baby, you don't use foul language especially to a grown woman!" Danny said while spanking Box lunch.

"They leave my new girlfriend alone!" Youngblood said as he went to charge Dani only to get hit in the face by a ghost gauntlet wearing Steve.

"Kid I don't care if she is older then you, there will be no men hitting women on this show as long as I am in the audience! This is a Family show!" Steve said as the crowd chanted his name.

As soon as Dani was done spanking Box lunch, Box lunch got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to do this Box lunch. If you want him, you can have him. Besides if I fight you, it would be like fighting the box ghost before you were born." Dani said.

Dani then left off the stage, and went over to her cousin who was sitting next to Kitty and whispered "If you and Sam don't work out, call me if you are looking." Dani said to her cousin while winking

"Dude she has the hots for you man. If I were you, I would leave Sam, and get with that little number." Johnny said only to get kicked in the nuts by Kitty.

"Johnny that is the reason why we will never get back together. Oh and Danny Ditto on what Dani said." Kitty said winking.

'Oh great why can't any of these women see I am happy with Sam? I won't betray her no matter what!' Danny thought to himself

"Dani, Please get back on the stage so I can finish this segment. Jerry said in a polite manner.

Dani then flow back on the stage. When Jerry was about to end the segment the doorbell rang.

"Oh it seems we have another surprise guest let's bring them out." Jerry said as the Lunch Lady came through the wall.

"You dare to spank my child! Time for you to dine on my Fury!" The lunch lady said with that same fury.

"I wasn't going to use this on Box lunch, but for you I will." Dani said as she took a deep breath and proceeded in using her most powerful attack her ghostly wail. (Insert music used in kindred spirits when Danny ghost wailed)

Danny thinking quickly made a ghost barrier that contained The lunch lady and Dani inside while she wailed. The end result of this was the lunch lady getting KO'ed while everyone else was safe.

"Remind me to add you to our security staff the next time we have ghosts on our shoe Danny. We will be back!" Jerry said said.

Stage out

So ends part four of Danny Phantom meets Jerry springer. Sorry for taking so long to update, but Material for this that is Tasteful for the Jerry springer show is hard to come by without using the material I saved for last. R and R people.


	5. The truth about elliot

I Do not own anything in this fanfic other then the story line. The character in this are doing a life sentence to their owners, and the JP cast owns themselves. Enjoy part 5 of DP meets Jerry springer.

On the Set of Jerry Springer

"Hello today, my guests today say they have some secrets to let out. Please meet Elliot. Elliot says he here to here a secret. By the way Elliot, are you a ghost?" Jerry asked.

"No I am not, I just dyed my hair this color because my first love love has hair this color." Elliot said in a feminine voice.

"Oh and who would that be?" Jerry asked.

"That would be Danny Phantom. Oh how I wish he would let me go down on him. I tell you if he gave me the just one chance I would turn him from straight to gay." Elloit said.

In the Audience

"Oh god I think I am going to hurl." Danny said.

"Oh I don't think so! No one is turn Danny phantom into a fish!" Kitty hissed

Within a moment a kiss flew towards Elliot and within seconds he disappeared upon it hitting his cheek. Within moments all the females that wanted Danny Phantom cheered.

"Kitty bring him back. If he isn't there the show can't continue." Danny said.

"Since you asked me Danny ok, but one more remark about turning you gay, and he stays gone next time!" Kitty hissed as she brought Elliot back.

"Don't worry Kitty, I don't have any sugar in my tank to pull that. Besides if I was turned gay every female who wanted to be with me would kill the person who turned me." Danny said.

"No I would beat him to within an inch of his afterlife, and banish him." Kitty said.

On Stage

"Ok it is nice to have you back Elliot. Now tell us why are you here?" Jerry asked.

"I am here to hear a secret from my boyfriend. He told me that it would affect the foundations of our relationship, so I hope it isn't bad." Elliot said.

"Ok Let's bring out Elliot's boyfriend here he is Technus." Jerry said.

Technus came out with his usual mullet, but instead of his hair being white, it was now green. Technus was wearing a pair of very tight speedo's that didn't leave anything to doubt, and a leather biker jacket the showed off the tech ghost build chest.

"Hello Technus welcome to the show. So tell me how long have you been dating Elliot?" Jerry asked.

"I have been with him for 2 years. at first I didn't think I could love anything other then technology, but when I saw him I knew I was in love back then." Technus said.

"Ok Technus the floor is yours. Tell him what you want to tell him." Jerry said.

"Elliot I have had a lot of fun with you for the past two years, but I have been cheating on you with another man." Technus said.

"What you have been cheating on me? But what about what I did for you last night. You told me that after I went down on you and let you **** my mouth that you only let the one you loved ******* your children." Elliot said.

In the Audience

"Wow who knew Technus was gay? It is a shame though. Desiree has always had the hots for Technus even though she wouldn't admit it." Kitty said.

"I would never say this to anyone, but Desiree is too good for Technus. Too bad Clockwork won't go out on a date with her." Danny said.

"Danny, of all people Clockwork is the last person I would ever send anyone to date. The guy has very little emotion, and with his knowledge of the everything that involves time he would never have any fun." Kitty said.

On stage

"Ok lets bring out Technus's lover here is he is Skulker!" Jerry said.

Skulker then came out, and when he saw Technus he wrapped his arms around him and began to tounge kiss him.

"Yet you hands off my man you piece of scrap metal!" Elliot said only to get his face punched in by Skulker.

"Elliot I have no more interest in you. Skulker is far better in bed then you will ever be. Why do you think I dyed my hair green, to match my new Boyfriend's!" Technus said.

Elliot went over to try and fight Skulker again, however the cyber ghost just sighed and grabbed Elliot by his neck while the staff was powerless to do anything about it.

"Let it go child. I am with Technus now, and there is nothing you can do about it! Besides you can't top this." Skulker said as he dropped his pants revealing his metal penis to everyone.

In the audience

"Oh god I didn't want to see that! No one in the audience wanted to see that dude what are you trying to do kill us?" Johnny said annoyed.

On Stage

"I wanted to see it, besides you are just jealous because you can't have him!" Technus said.

Before Johnny could make another comment the doorbell rang.

"Oh it looks like we have a surprise guest let's bring them out.

The spirit that came out was Bullet Walker's second in command. As soon as he saw Technus, he moved as fast as he could only to get sucked into a Fenton Thermos by Elliot.

"Sorry dude, but even though Technus is deep throating your boyfriend, I won't allow you to harm him." Elliot said.

"Guess what Technus did for me last night? He ******** my children." Skulker said with an evil grin.

"Yeah and his tasted way better then what you have been feeding me." The Tech ghost said just before he pulled down his Speedo's and mooned the audience.

No sooner did Technus moon the Audience a sound generated Fart effect was made causing the crowd to laugh.

"Elliot before I end this segment make your plea." Jerry said.

"Technus even though you cheated on me, If you were to come back to me I would forgive you. I promise I will do anything you want I would even suck the **** out of your ***" Elliot said.

"While that would be fun, Skulker is who I want. He is a man and he is made of Tech and you know how I love my tech." Technus said.

In the Audience

Johnny was not retching once again from hearing that last comment while Kitty and Dani where sitting by Danny's side.

On Stage

"We will be back." Jerry said as the rock music began to play.

Stage out.

Ok I hope you like this chapter because I ad fun making it. However for all those asking me when is Danny and Sam are coming all I have to say is this. Danny and Sam are going to be in the third to last chapter meaning that it is going to be the last segment before the questions from the audience and Jerry's final thought. Also I am going to use every single member in the Danny Phantom universe that I know of with the exceptions of Phantom, and the observents. R and R people.


	6. A wedding and a beatdown

I... Oh screw it everyone know I don't don't own Danny Phantom. Lets just get on with the next Chapter.

Set of Jerry springer

"Hello our guests today have secrets they need to let out please meet Poindexter. Poindexter has a secret he was to get off his chest.

"Well it isn't a bad secret like the other segments. I just wanted to tell my girlfriend how I fell about her and ask her to marry me." Poindexter said causing the audience to aw.

"Well you come to the right place to get married. So tell me what is your girlfriend like.

"Words don't do her justice Jerry. If I had to I would willingly give up my afterlife for her." Poindexter said.

"Ok let's bring her out here she is!" Jerry said as Poindexter's girlfriend came out. Johnny's jaw dropped when she came out, while Danny just clapped and smiled.

In the Audience

"I can't believe Poindexter actually got her of all ghosts!"

"Well I am happy for him. Those two deserve some happiness together." Danny said.

"Way to go girlfriend, you finally got yourself a man!" Kitty said happy.

On the stage

"Welcome to the school by the way I didn't catch your name what is it?" Jerry asked.

"My name is Desiree and from what I saw earlier I have one question. Who are you cheating on me with Poindexter?" Desiree asked with her eyes glowing.

"No one Desiree. I only asked you here because I had one question to ask you." Poindexter said as he got on one knee.

"Desiree all my life and Afterlife I was always bullied and never had the chance to find love. However when I met you that all changed. Even though I had to use you powers to get a first date since you were so bitter with men I am glad you willingly went on a second. So what I want to ask is Desiree will you marry me?" Poindexter asked.

"I never thought I would see the day when I would be asked this. But Poindexter yes I will marry you right now on the show!" Desiree said as she changed her normal genie outfit into a green wedding dress.

Clockwork then appeared once again on the stage to do his job a minister to ghosts.

"I am here once again to join Poindexter and Desiree in ghostly marriage. Now do you Desiree take Poindexter to be your hushand for the rest of your afterlife?" Clockwork asked.

"I do" Desiree said with a smile.

"Do you Poindexter take Desiree to be your wife for the rest of your afterlife?" Clock asked.

"I do." Poindexter said.

Before clockwork could say anything the doorbell ring causing everyone mood to change.

"Looks like someone is here to either stop the wedding, or watch it let's bring them out." Jerry said as a giant Black claw came through the door.

"I will not let this happen! She is mine genie! She belongs to me as she is mine!" Prince Aragon said in dragon form.

"I don't think so Dragon time out!" Clockwork said only for the prince to continue to move.

"Sorry, but before I came here, I took one of your get out of time free pendents from your realm. Your power of time Has no effect on me!" Aragon laughed.

"Now it is time for me to take what is mine meaning you Desiree!" Arrogon laughed as he grabbed Desiree.

"You dare lay a hand on me? No man with the exception of Poindexter can lay a hand on me unless I wish it!" Desiree hissed as she hit him with her sledgehammer fist.

In the audience

"Everything is frozen, but why am I... Oh yeah I forgot to give clockwork this pendent. Oh well since there is no safety staff I better do something." Danny thought as he went on stage.

"Desiree I have two wishes for you to grant. The first is I wish that nothing could break you and your true love apart from each other." Danny said.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as she granted the wish.

"My second I wish that everything would go back to the way it was just before you were going to get married, But when the prince came through the door he was his normal form and Steve remembered what he did to you. Danny said.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said with a smile as she she granted Danny wish.

The set of Jerry springer 10 minutes in the past

"Oh it looks like someone is at the door lets bring him out!"

The door opened and as soon as the Prince came he meet a fierce punch from the ghost gauntlet wearing Steve.

"You don't abuse women you sick disgusting manafestion of ectoplasmic energy and post human consiousness! You don't abuse women alive or dead!" Steve said as he proceeded to best the stuffing out of the prince.

The fight bell rang three times even while Steve continued to wail on Aragon. As this was going on Danny, reappeared with popcorn to watch the fight.

In the audience

"Danny what just happened? he didn't do anything wrong, yet Steve is beating him up as if he committed Rape to Desiree." Kitty said.

"If he raped anyone especially Desiree, or Sam I would be up there beating him up myself." Danny said with Kitty giving him a weird look.

"Kitty, I hate Rapists with a passion. He just better be glad that he didn't commit that crime." Danny said with a bit of fury.

"Who cares what is going on? For once I get to watch someone get wailed on, and it isn't me." Johnny said while munching on popcorn.

No sooner did Danny said this did Clockwork teleport him on stage.

"Actually five hundred years ago he did Rape Desiree by using her power to grant the wish." Clockwork said causing Danny eyes to glow.

Within moment the doorbell rung again.

"It appears we have another guest lets bring him out." Jerry said.

"Hey Steve need a hand in beating up this Slime? Oh by the my mentor the ghost of time told me he Raped Desiree in the past." Danny said as he joined Steve in giving the prince a beating of his afterlife.

"A staff we you need to stop them we can't have them overdo it!" Jerry said.

"If the do that I swear I will unleash my ghostly wail on every single one of them! Now just end the segment while Me and Steve make sure he feels the pain he caused Desiree when he raped her!" Danny with Fury.

"You heard Danny we will be back!" Jerry said.

In the audience

"Clockwork why did you tell him that?" Kitty asked while munching on popcorn.

"I knew what would happen if I told Danny that, and even though I knew what it would be like you can't beat live enterainment." Clockwork said.

"I always thought you were a stick in the mud, but you are alright old man." Johnny said.

"Call me old man again, and I will tell him what you did to Kitty" Clockwork said in a passive tone while eating some popcorn.

Stage out.

So ends part six of this story. The next chapter will have a pairing that was mention in a review. So ghostanimal this next chapter's pairing is just for you. R and R people.


	7. A writer's revenge

I don't own anyone in this fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their owner or if they are real to themselves. Enjoy part 7

AN: I want to Shout out ghostanimal since she gave me the idea for the pairing in segment now on with the fanfic.

On the set of Jerry Springer

"Hello everyone today our guest have either secrets or confessions to release please meet Ghost writer. The ghost writer saids he has something he wants to say.

"Yeah I do Jerry. I have come here because my girlfriend has something she wants to tell me." Ghostwriter said.

"Well there is no need to hold back let's bring her out here is Ember." Jerry said.

Ember then came out on stage and went on to kiss the ghostwriter. Feeling fresh we lowered his hands to the point where he had to hand full of Ember's butt cheeks causing her yelp in surprise.

In the Audience

"I never knew Ember liked the ghostwriter so much. I mean if I would have tried that she would have first punched me with her real fist then hit me with her musical fist!" Johnny said.

"Maybe because Ember doesn't like you Johnny. Not to mention you were with her best friend!" Danny said.

"So what, you were with Kitty as well, and she mentioned that if you tried that on her she would let you." Johnny said causing Danny to gasp in shock.

"What is with me and my enemies wanting a piece of me?" Danny asked.

On Stage

"Ghostwriter you do that one more time, I will give you something to grab but it won't be me!" Ember threatened.

"Ember welcome to the show." Jerry said.

"Hey Jerry thanks for having me" Ember said.

"So how long have you been with your boyfriend the ghostwriter?" Jerry asked.

"I have been with him for ten months, but in the last seven he has been acting like that." Ember said.

"Ok Ember go ahead and tell him what you want to tell him." Jerry said.

"Well I have come to let you know as much as I like it that you can't keep your hands off of me, it has got to stop in public. If you keep going like this, I am going to have to beat you up and leave you!" Ember said.

"But I like being able to feel up my beautiful girlfriend who happens to be my favorite rocker." Ghostwriter said.

"Well it stops now or we are through!" Ember said firmly.

In the Audience

"That guy is a complete pervert! I am surprised Steve hasn't gone up on stage and wail on him" Johnny said.

"This coming from the guy who can't keep his eyes in his head? Besides that Steve is still resting up from the beatdown me and him gave Aragon for what he did to Desiree." Danny said.

"Which I am very happy the two of you did for me. Thanks Danny you aren't as pig headed as I thought you were." Desiree said.

"Desiree remember you are married to Poindexter. While he couldn't do anything in that fight, he does love you." Danny said.

"I know he is sweet and even when he does fail to do so he does stand up for me and treat me like a queen." Desiree said.

On stage

Ghostwriter made another attempt to touch Ember, however before he could finish the doorbell rang.

"Ok We have another guest please come out!" Jerry said.

Out on the stage came the last person anyone expected. A second Ghostwriter came out.

"What the hell, There are two of you?" Ember asked.

"No he is an impostor Ember I can prove it!" The second ghost writer said as he pulled out his keyboard and typed out a story.

Within moments the first Ghostwriter changed into his original form which shocked everyone on stage.

"Oh crap I have been exposed." Amorpho said.

"Amorpho so it was you oh that is it, I am going to kick you ass!" Ember said with her eyes glowing!

"Ember before you kick his ass let's get his side of the story. So Amorpho I have to ask you why did you go through with this?" Jerry asked.

The ghostwriter then began typing on his keyboard and within moments Amorpho spoke.

"I did this because I wanted Ember, but she was with the ghostwriter and wouldn't break up with him. So at first I changed into an GIW agent and got some ghost proof rope. Then I changed into Ember and did a little bondage game minus the sex of course. After that I changed into ghostwriter and from there I have been seeing Ember ever since." Amorpho said.

"I have to ask you Amorpho have you had sex with my Ember?" Ghostwriter asked.

"Yes I have, and I must say she is the best I have ever had ever!" Amorpho said.

"You do know that with this information I am going to kick you ass? Not to mention my real boyfriend and Amity protector will do so as well?" Ember said.

"What are you talking about? Why would Danny kick my ass?" Amorpho asked.

"Because believe it or not now that she knows the truth, she can say you raped her which is technically true, and you saw what he did to Aragon for raping Desiree." Ghostwriter said causing Amorpho to sweat.

In the audience

"Amorpho!" Danny said with fury as his eyes glowed.

"Man when it comes to rapists Danny doesn't have any control anymore. It is also such a turn on for me to watch Danny beat the snot out of rapists." Kitty said.

"Hey Kitty do you have anymore popcorn or snacks? Because I have a feeling this is going to be good!" Johnny said.

On stage

"So Ember are you going to say he raped you or not? Because if you say the word I have a punishment for him that will make Danny's beating seem tame." The ghostwriter said.

"Please Ember have mercy, I am nothing more then a lowly worm who wanted nothing more then to have a shot with a goddess such as yourself." Amorpho said.

'I won't give this worm any mercy, but Steve might if he is anything like bertrent. I need to make sure he isn't' Ember thought to herself.

"I have to ask you before I decide can you shapeshift your Gender like Bertrent can?" Ember asked.

"No I can't. I can look like a woman and even have a woman's parts inside and out, but I can't change my DNA down to the point were I am a complete woman." Amorpho said.

'That suits me well.' Ember thought with a devious smile.

"Ghostwriter, this worm did rape me, and now I am going to make him pay!" Ember hissed.

Within Moments Danny was on stage with an evil look in his eyes.

"Ember how do you want his beating? Rare, Medium, Well done, or charcoal grundy?" Danny asked calmly.

"Charcoal grundy he deserve no mercy"! Ember hissed.

Meanwhile Backstage

"Hey Sam take a look at this, Danny is kicking Amorpho's ass just like he did with Prince Aragon." Todd said.

"I love watching him fight, and I especially love watching him kick those rapist's asses. I just don't like it that those ghouls are coming onto my Danny!" Sam hissed.

"Relax Sam, he told all those girls that he is dating you, I doubt it highly that he would cheat on you." Todd said.

"I know that, but I wish those sluts would leave my Danny alone.

"I have to ask you though, even though Danny has been true blue to you, have you been true blue to him?" Todd asked.

"How could you ask me that? The answer to that is..."

On stage

"So much pain, I can't move anything in my body." Amorpho said.

"Ember do you feel this worm has received enough pain yet?" Danny asked.

"For now, he has. I must say I love the way you kicked his ass for me. Though why didn't you use your ghostly wail like you did when you own Aragon for Desiree?" Ember asked.

"I never told anyone this, But after I got my powers back when I used it, I found out that instead of draining me of my ghost energy, it enhances it. But at the same time, I lose a little bit of my human half each time I use it. If I use it too many times I will become a full ghost." Danny said.

"Ghostwriter, I have the perfect punishment for this shape shifter." Danny said whispering the idea in his ear causing the ghost writer to smile.

"I like it. I like it a lot!" The ghostwriter said as he hit the keys on his keyboard.

Within moments Amorpho's form changed once again but this time it changed into an Anime girl's form just as he was sent to walker's prison in the ghost zone with a note.

"A where did you send him?" Jerry asked.

"I sent him to Walker's prison. For the crime he committed to my girlfriend, I locked him in one of those Anime girl forms, and the note said let all the horny ghost inmates know that this person is there for them to get release." The ghostwriter said.

"Now he will know what it feels like to be violated and used." Danny said.

"Ghostwriter, can you ever forgive me for not knowing it wasn't you?" Ember asked.

"Of course I can, I the only thing I love more then Writing is you." Ghostwriter said while kissing Ember.

"We will be back!" Jerry said.

Stage out.

So ends another chapter of Danny phantom meets Jerry springer. Sorry for reusing the something from the last segment, but I needed some drama and most of the other cast members I already have plans for them. I wasn't going to reuse cast members, but for the final segment some will be reused. I once again want to thank ghostanimal for main pairing for this segment. If anyone who has read this story has an Idea of a pairing with someone I haven't used you can post them in your reviews and if I use them I will shout out said user. R and R people.


	8. The truth about Johnny and Freakshow

I don't own any of the characters in this. They either are doing a life sentence to their owner or to themselves. Enjoy part 8 of DP meets Jerry springer.

On the set of Jerry springer

"Hi welcome to the show. My guests today say they have secrets to unleash please meet Johnny. Johnny says he has something he would like to get off his chest." Jerry said

"Hey Jerry, as you can tell I am a ghost, and I came onto the Jerry springer show to do tell my current girlfriend that it is over between us." Johnny said.

"Ok who is it that you are seeing? She doesn't speak at all. All I know is that she has a lot of tattoo's on her body." Jerry said.

In the audience

"Johnny was trying to get me back, and he already had a girlfriend? That makes me so mad!" Kitty hissed.

"Kitty don't banish him. I want to see the fight that comes and the last thing we need is for you to end it too quickly. Oh and by the way I already know who the girl Johnny is messing with is.

On Stage

"Well your girlfriend is backstage but she hasn't heard any of this so you can tell her. Let's bring her out." Jerry said as the audience cheered.

Within moments a green ghost with many tattoos all over her body came out. She has her hair gelled into 5 spikes and wore a red robe around her face. As soon as she came out she went to Johnny and proceeded to make out with him. Danny then went up on stage and whispered something into Jerry's ear before he went back into the audience.

"Ok Lydia, welcome to the show. How long have you been dating Johnny?" Jerry asked.

Lydia just put up three fingers and pointed to the month it was to answer.

"I see three months and do you love him?" Jerry asked.

Lydia instant gave a thumb's up to the answer.

"Ok Johnny tell her what you came to tell her." Jerry said.

"Lydia I have had a lot of fun with you for the past three months, but I think we should end our relationship." Johnny said.

Lydia upon hearing this began to cry tears. She then went to Johnny and got on her needs and silently pleaded for him to change his mind.

"No Lydia my heart is with someone else. There his nothing you can do that can make me change my mind." Johnny said.

"Ok let's bring her out here she is here is here is Rebecca." Jerry said.

Within moments a redheaded girl came out. She was wearing a blue shirt and an extremely short grey skirt. Before Jerry could welcome her Lydia summoned her tattoo's and within moments they were swarming around Rebecca.

"Shadow defend Rebecca!" Johnny said as his shadow sprang to life sending Lydia's Tattoo's back at her.

"Hello welcome to the show Rebecca. I have to ask you how long have you been dating Johnny?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry me and Johnny were never Dating, it was more like friends with Benefits and by that it was one sided." Rebecca said.

"I see so do you love him?" Jerry asked.

"No I don't love him, he is just a piece of meat for when I need him. Oh and Lydia, he isn't much, trust me!" Rebecca said instantly wounding his pride.

"Let's see. Let's see!" The audience began to chant.

Johnny within moments pulled down his pants and boxers. Within moments it was discovered that Johnny was a natural blond. However, when everyone saw what Johnny was working with they began to laugh.

In the audience

"Excuse me Johnny, where is your penis?" One of the woman in the audience asked.

"Johnny Mini me called, he wants his penis back!" Another woman said.

"Man, I have a still a kid, and my boyhood is bigger then his manhood!" Youngblood said laughing.

On Stage

"Rebecca, you said you didn't care if I had a three inch Penis, you said I worked it good." Johnny said.

"You remember every time I would Say this? Oh Johnny it feels so good, that is right baby work it harder? Well guess what? I was faking it. You couldn't even get me wet let alone make me cum with that tiny dick of yours. The only reason why I let you mess with me was because of the Little tongue game you had." Rebecca said.

Before Jerry could speak the doorbell rang.

"Ok it seems we have a guest let bring him out." Jerry said as a Pale white man with red eyes came out wearing all black.

"Johnny 13, how dare you treat Lydia like a piece of dirt! She deserves better then you!" Freakshow said.

Within moments Lydia went to Freakshow's side and bowed down to him.

"Hello Freakshow welcome to the show. I have to ask are you a ghost or human?" Jerry asked.

"I am still human. However I came to the show to beg Lydia for her forgiveness. I was wrong for what I did to her some time back, and thanks to a friend I am over my ghost envy." Freakshow said.

Lydia hearing this went over to Freakshow and did a gesture to him.

"Oh course I would be honored if you became by girlfriend Lydia oh and don't worry you don't have to worry about me lacking in that department." Freakshow said as he like Johnny pulled down his pants and briefs exposing himself.

In the Audience

"Man this segment is a real sausage feast." Danny said.

"Yeah but I am guessing there is more then one reason why people call him freakshow. I mean damn his is hung like a horse." Kitty said while staring at Freak show's 10 inch dick.

On Stage

"Hey Lydia, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I have to ask you don't mind sharing Freakshow with me do you?" Rebecca asked.

Lydia wanting revenge on Johnny just gave her a positive response and within moments after Freakshow pulled up his pants. Rebecca latched onto Freakshow.

"Oh hell no there is no way you are dissing me I will turn you into a ghost before you do that"! Johnny said pissed off.

"Can it Johnny otherwise I reveal the one of your secrets to Danny that will result in you feeling lots of pain!" Kitty said.

Johnny upon hearing this just lifted the white flag, pulled up his pants and went through the roof with his tail between his legs. Danny now curious spoke up.

"Kitty what exactly did he do?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you if you dump Sam, and go out with me." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Remind me to ask you that again if I ever actually do dump Sam, and decide to go out with you." Danny said.

"We will be back!" Jerry said with a smile.

Stage out

Sorry i took so long with this chapter, but I had writers block for this story. There will be at least 5 more chapters before this is done maybe more. R and R people


	9. Star's secret lover

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic. They are doing a life time sentence to their owner or to themselves. Enjoy part nine of DP meets Jerry springer.

On the set of Jerry springer

"Hello welcome to the shoe. My guests today say they have some secrets they need to let out Please meet Star. Star said she a confession to make." Jerry said.

"Jerry I am here today to tell my boyfriend of six years that I am leaving him for someone else." Star said.

"Ok before I bring out the person you are cheating with, I have to say you been with this person for six years. What did they do wrong to make you want to throw that away?" Jerry asked

"Well at first when we got together he was sweet to me and did everything in his power to make me smile. However, even though he is still like that to this day, things got boring between us fast, and he didn't want to try knew things. Like one time I suggested us having a three some with my best friend but he didn't want to do it." Star said.

"Was your friend a male or a female?" Jerry asked.

"She is a female." Star answered causing most of the men in the audience to frown.

"Ok I can see why he didn't want to do that. Now let's let bring out who you are cheating with here she is here is Paulina!" Jerry said.

In the Audience

"Wow I never thought I would see the day that she would go after someone else besides me." Danny said.

"I am not surprised that she would change teams either she did come across as a skank to me." Kitty said.

"In High school Star may have acted like a jerk to me, but she was very loyal to her friends and those she cared about." Danny said

"I was talking about Paulina not Star Danny." Kitty said.

"That girl was a grade a bully who didn't deserve you anyways. You made the right choice in being with Sam instead of her." Poindexter said shocking both Danny, and Kitty.

"Poindexter what are you doing in the audience? Shouldn't you be with you newlywed wife?" Danny asked as Paulina walked out on stage.

On stage

"Hi Paulina welcome to the show. So how long have you and Star been going out?" Jerry asked.

"We have been dating for a few weeks. I figured since I couldn't get the one I wanted all those years ago I gave up on the male species." Paulina said as she french kissed Star.

"So Star tell us who are you going to be with Kwan, or Paulina?" Jerry asked.

"I am dumping my boyfriend today. He can't make me happy the way Paulina can. Like I said before he is a stick in the mud." Star said dryly.

"Well your boyfriend is watching back stage so he knows now here is Kwan." Jerry said.

"So you are just going to end it after we been together so long for Paulina? But why Star?" Kawn asked.

"Because Kwan she Makes me happy. To tell you the truth the only reason I ever went out with you was because you were way cooler then Tucker Foley back then, and to be honest if he was still single I would have dumped you for him. I mean sure he was a techno geek back then, but at least from what I saw he knew how to have fun." Star said.

"Guess what Kwan? I got your girl and you can't do anything about it." Paulina said instantly pissing off Kwan.

"You stupid Skank I will show you what I can do about it!" Kwan said as he cared towards the two girls at full speed.

The security guards seeing this moved quicklt and tried to stop Kwan. However, he proved to be too much for them and took them out easily. Kwan continued on the war path and was about to strike Paulina when Steve came in at the last minute and knocked the wind out of him.

"You think these creeps would have learn now to attack women from watching the last few segments, but I see it isn't so." Steve said annoyed while the Audience Chanted his name.

"I don't care about what your rules with woman! She hurt me, and she is going to pay!" Kwan said as he went to give Star and Paulina some pain only for Steve to block his path.

In the Audience

"I knew that was coming big time though I do feel sorry for Kwan." Danny said.

"I know he was the one being fateful, to find out his girl is cheating on him with another woman. If that isn't bad enough he can't lay a hand on them because of Steve." Kitty said.

But that doesn't seem to be... Ow that one had to hurt." Danny said as he watched Steve Punch Kwan in the face then kick him in the nuts.

On Stage

"So I take it that your relationship with Kwan is now over." Jerry said.

"Yeah it is. Kwan I hope we can still be friends." Star said.

"You ripped out my heart, Chewed it up, Spit it out, then stomped it with spiked sporting shoes. Not only that, but because of your cheating which pissed me off, I got punch in the face by a ghost gauntlet wearing Steve. Not to mention getting kicked in my balls! There will never be anything else between us not even friendship!" Kwan said sourly.

"Balls? try cherry pits Kwan, Oh and by the way our first time I was faking it for a while. I had to think of someone else I knew that was hung to get get off." Star said.

"But Star you never messed around until me who were you thinking about? Cause whoever they are you better not be thinking about them when we are doing it!" Paulina hissed.

We will be... Oh my I was about to end the segment when the door bell rang lets bring them out." Jerry said.

within moments A gust of icy wind came through the door that instantly froze Paulina and Star in a block of ice. Then afterwards Klemper appeared in front of Kwan.

"I helped you now will you be my friend?" Klemper said.

"Sure as long as you don't back stab me like Star did." Kwan said.

In the Audience

"What the heck I don't believe it! I never thought I would see the day when the friendly fiend would get a friend." Poindexter said with shock in his voice.

"Pain up you two you lost the bet as you can see Klemper has finally made a friend." Danny said to Poindexter and Kitty.

Frowning Both Poindexter and Kitty paid up the money they owed Danny just as Jerry said the three magic words that would end the segment.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this one, but I had a serious case of writer block on this one not to mention it is getting harder to come up with pairings that don't repeat characters. The next chapter will be coming some time next month and all those who are waiting for the Danny, Sam segment don't worry it is coming. R and R people.


	10. Vlad brings the pain

I don't own Danny Phantom or and of the characters in this story. They are either doing a life sentence to their original owner or themselves. Enjoy Part ten of Danny Phantom meets Jerry Springer.

On the set of Jerry springer

"Hi welcome to the show. Our guests today say they have secrets to reveal please meet Vlad. Vlad says he has a secret to reveal." Jerry said.

"Yes I do Jerry. First of all I am a big fan of your show, and I will fund the show so it can go on another five seasons." Vlad said.

"Yay! We love Vlad! We love Vlad! We love Vlad" The audience chanted.

"Thank you Vlad but let's not get off subject what is your secret?" Jerry asked.

"I have come to let my second love of my life know that I have been cheating on her." Vlad said causing a reaction in the audience.

"Ok let bring her out here she is Pandora!" Jerry said as Pandora came out onto the set.

Pandora normally 30 feet tall came out only one fifth of her actual size. When she came out she went to Vlad and gave him a kiss on the check.

In the Audience

"Wow he is cheating on Pandora? For some reason I almost feel pity for Vlad." Danny said shocking Kitty, and Poindexter.

"You actually feel pity on the guy who almost killed us all?" Kitty said with shock in her voice.

"Pandora is one of my strongest allies, and when she is pissed off she makes the ghost king seem like a kitten." Danny said.

"Well I got the popcorn, I am so going to enjoy watching that bully get his ass kissed." Poindexter said.

"Don't forget about me, I want to see as well." Desiree said floating above Danny.

On Stage

"Hello Pandora welcome to the show. So how long have you been going about with Vlad?" Jerry asked.

"We have been dating for about 3 years. At first I wasn't sure if it would work out with his obsession with my first friend's mother, but he has shown me that he can be true blue." Pandora said with a smile.

"Ok Vlad she seems like a lovely woman, go on tell her why you brought her here." Jerry said.

"Pandora we have been going out for three years, and I have come here to tell you that I have been cheating on you for six months." Vlad said.

Upon hearing this Pandora got so angry that a black aura began to appear round her.

"Ok you have been cheating on me? Who is she? I am going to kick her ass, then yours!" Pandora said as she slowly grow to her normal size.

"Ok let's bring them out here they are!" Jerry said as the last person anyone expected came out.

In the audience

"What the fuck? I don't believe it Why is Dad... Oh and what is he wearing? That is so wrong on so many levels!" Danny said while vomiting as he watch Jack french kiss Vlad.

"I was expecting Maddie, but Jack? What the fuck?" Desiree said in shock.

On Stage

Jack wasn't in his usual hazmat suit, but a pink tutu with matching slippers.

"Jack welcome to the show. So I am guess that you are gay." Jerry said.

"That is right Jerry, I have been married to my wife for the past 20+ years, but I was only married to her so that our kids would have two parents growing up. Now that they are out the nest I am with my true love." Jack said.

"We may have been allies in the past, but not you have crossed the line Jack Fenton!" Pandora said with fury.

However before Pandora could attack Vlad put up a barrier to block Pandora's Attack. Vlad was about to counter attack when Steve rushed in and threw a strong left to Vlad's Jaw knocking out one of his fangs.

"No attacking women on this show! I don't care if she attacked first!" Steve said with fury!"

"Out of my way Wilkos, if someone attacks my love they are going to get a can opened on them! I don't care what gender they are!" Vlad said with fury.

"Well then if you must fight take out your aggression on me instead!" Steve said.

"As you wish Wilkos." Vlad said as he proceeded to wail on Steve.

Steve Seeing that he would have problems turned on his Specter Deflector just in time to repel Vlad. However, Vlad wasn't out yet as he cloned himself three times and had each of his clones fire a pink energy ray at Steve while circling leaving him weak on his knees.

"That was fun, but now it is time for me to kick you ass Pandora!" Vlad said just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh it seems we have another guest let's bring them out!" Jerry said.

Within moments the door opened, and out came one extremely pissed of Maddie.

"You Despicable, Lying, tub of lard! I wasted the best years of my life with you!" Maddie hissed at Jack.

"Now Maddie, I told you that I had homosexual tendencies. When I saw you for the first time I thought that I could go straight. But after I had sex with you for the first time, I was going to let you know that it was over, but before I could do that, you were pregnant with Jazz." Jack said.

"If being with me was a mistake, then why did you continue to have sex with me again and again?" Maddie hissed once again.

"Two reasons. One I wanted a son, and second I was hoping that I could forget my love of men and make it work with you. Sadly after Danny was born, I knew that we weren't met to be. So I just did what I had to do, and then after the kids left home I started seeing men." Jack said.

"I just have one thing to say. As soon as the show is over I want a divorce from you Jack! I hope the two of you are happy together!" Maddie said as she walked off the stage.

"So It is clear that you and Maddie are over and you want to be with Vlad correct Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Yes Jerry it is a shame that we can't have a wedding right here." Jack said.

"No Pandora do you still want to be with Vlad or are you through with him?" Jerry asked.

"We are through, and his ass is mine!" Pandora said as she proceeded to beat Vlad to within an inch of his life. However before Pandora could give him the final blow Jack sucked Pandora up into a Fenton Thermos.

"Danny, hold this for later." Jack said as he tossed the thermos to Danny who looked like all the color was drained out of his face.

In the Audience

Within three minutes Maddie came into the audience looking for a seat.

"Could you move over please I want to sit next to my son." Maddie asked.

"No way ma'am, if you want to sit while don't you sit on Danny's lap." Poindextersaid in a joking tone.

However before Poindexter could say he was joking Maddie did just that and sat on Danny's lap on an angle. Danny could see that his mother was upset in many ways so instead of telling her to get off he allowed her to stay where she was.

"Danny whatever you do, don't do that to the woman you fall in love with. Let her know so she can have a say in weather she says with you, or leaves." Maddie said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Mom even though dad broke your heart, He still did a great job raising me and Jazz. Don't worry mom I am sure you will find someone who will love you like you deserve to be." Danny said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Maddie care to switch seats with me Please?" Kitty asked only to get a negative response.

"No thanks I kind of like my seat I feel so secure and protected if you know what I mean." Maddie said causing Kitty to go into an internal rage.

On Stage

"We will be back!" Jerry said calmly as Jack ran off and took Vlad to get medical treatment.

Stage out

So ends part 10 if Danny Phantom meets Jerry Springer. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is Danny's segment is very close. The bad news is it isn't the next chapter as I still have a few more characters I want to use before I do Danny's. R and R people.


	11. Lancer's Wierd sercet

I don't own Danny Phantom or the staff of Jerry Springer. They are doing a life sentence to either their owners or themselves. Enjoy part eleven of Danny Phantom meet's Jerry Springer.

On Stage

"Hello welcome to the show. Our guests today have secrets to confess please meet Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer says he has a something he wants to confess to his girlfriend." Jerry said.

"That is right Jerry. I have been dating this woman for three years, and I must say I am head over heels in love with her. So i decided to come to your show to propose to her." Lancer said with a smile.

In the audience

"Woah Mr. Lancer involved in a relationship? That shocking." Poindexter said.

"Hey if you can get married to a wonderful woman such as Desiree, then anything is possible. I wonder who the lucky lady is." Danny said.

"I bet you it is most likely his briefcase. Some time ago Lancer wished for me to give him someone to talk to. So I did by bringing his briefcase to life. I wouldn't be surprised if he got married to it."

"Ok that would be Jerry Springer show worthy if not creepy." Kitty said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Sam called me and said she wanted to tell me something on the show. Maybe she wants to do like Tucker and Poindexter did." Danny thought with a smile on his face.

On stage

"Ok Lets bring her out here she is!" Jerry said as a blond haired green faced woman came out.

"Hey Dora welcome to the show." Jerry said.

"Hey Jerry." Dora said calmly.

"So tell me how is your relationship with Mr. Lancer doing?" Jerry asked.

"It is great. I never had a man like him before. I mean sure he is over 1,500 years younger then me, but his love of old English make him perfect for me. I just hope he isn't here to break my heart!" Dora said with her red eyes glowing.

"Ok Lancer it sounds like you have a wonderful woman tell her what you want to tell her." Jerry said.

"Dora we have been together for 3 wonderful years and I wouldn't dream of breaking your heart. In fact I came here to ask you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with you." Lancer said as he took out ring.

"Yes Lancer I will marry you, but you will have to take up my last name if we do so. Also you must also wear this." Dora said as she gave Lancer a pendent identical to hers.

"Ok Clockwork we are ready for you to do another wedding." Jerry said as clockwork appeared.

"Ok we are gathered here today to join this man and this spirit in supernatural matrimony. Now if anyone here has reason why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." Clockwork said.

Before Clockwork could finish the wedding the doorbell rang causing everyone in the audience to smile.

"Oh it seems someone has a reason. Lets bring them out." Jerry said.

Within moments the last thing anyone with the exception of Desiree expected appeared on the stage.

In the audience

"What the hell? Is that a suitcase?" A member of the audience asked.

"A suitcase is coming to stop the this event?" Poindexter said.

"I am not surprised, since I did add a little extra to that suitcase. When I gave it life I gave it emotions, and I made so that it would fall in love with the first thing it's sees." Desiree said.

"So I am guessing that that suitcase is going to open up a case of whup ass." Danny said.

"I got the popcorn Danny I know this won't be much of a fight, but I am going to enjoy watching this." Kitty said as she handed the popcorn to Danny.

On stage

"There is no way in hell I am letting this wedding happen! Unless of course I am the one Marrying Lancer." The suitcase said a it threw itself into Dora.

"Oh great a walking talking suitcase." Dora frowned only for the suitcase to tackle her.

"Lancer, I thought you cared for me the same as I cared for you." Suitcase said with tears in it's eyes.

"I do care for you as a friend, but I don't harbor any romantic feelings for you." Lancer said.

"Oh I see so it is that hussy over here huh? Well I guess it is time for me to kick some mid evil ghost butt!" Suitcase said only to be crushed by gaint hand.

"Stay away from my man you stupid Suitcase!" Dora said only to be thrown through a wall by Lancer's jealous briefcase.

In the Audience

"Did I mention that the I also gave the suitcase ghost powers? When I gave the suitcase life I had intended on the two of them being together so I gave it a female form." Desiree said.

"Who cares? This just make the fight more interesting. But I have my money on Dora." Poindexter said while munching on some of Danny's popcorn.

On Stage

"Ok where is Steve at? In fact where is my security staff? Shouldn't they be breaking this fight up?" Jerry asked.

"The last fight in the last segment he was hurt very badly. So he won't be here for the rest of the show. As for the rest of the staff, none of them are a match or even want to tango with any of the ghosts on that stage." Todd said frowning.

I guess I am going to have to change to kick your scaly ass." Suitcase said as it began to change.

Everyone gasped in shock as the Suitcase changed from a brown hand case to familar looking ghostly female.

"Suitcase you look like the woman who brought you to life except your skin is brown and your eyes are blue. However I am sorry, but It doesn't change the way I feel about Dora." Lancer said sincerely.

Before Suitcase could answer she was hit with green fire. Dora then grabbed her and squeezed her tight.

"I am giving you one chance to walk away. Lancer is mine and that is that!" Dora said in a stern tone.

"I don't think so bitch, Lancer is mine!" Suitcase said as she punched Dora causing her to let suitcase go.

As Lancer watched the fight his mood changed to the point where he activated the chain around his neck changing him into a black dragon that looked exactly like Aragon in dragon form.

"This is weird, but enough is enough! Suitcase stop this now! I love Dora as a woman. You were there for me when I needed someone to talk to, and it was because of you that I was able to ask Dora out." Dragon Lancer said causing Suitcase to change back to it's suitcase form.

'I am the one responsible for him getting the courage to ask Dora out it was me? I wanted him to gain courage sure, but I was hoping he would have asked me out. No matter time for plan B' Suitcase thought to herself.

"Fine then go on and get married to Dora, But I am warning you Dora, you break his heart I swear I will be there to pick up the pieces!" Suitcase said.

In the Audience

"Ok why did suitcase just give up like that?" Danny asked.

"She hasn't given up. She like Dora has all has nothing but time. She figures she will give him what he wants, and if Dora slips she will move in." Desiree said as Clockwork went through and finished the wedding.

"Well my segment is next. I wonder what Sam has to tell me?" Danny said.

"Maybe like Lancer, Tucker, and myself she is going to ask for him to marry her." Poindexter said causing Kitty to frown.

'If that happens oh there will be a cat fight between me and Sam.' Kitty thought to herself.

On Stage

"Ok We have one last segment for the show. We will be back!" Jerry said calmly.

Stage out.

So ends chapter 11 of Danny Phantom meets Jerry Springer. The next segment is the one you have all been waiting for The Danny/Sam Segment. What will happen in the next segment will Poindexter be right, and Sam ask's Danny to marry him, or will he get his heart ripped out his chest? R and R people.


	12. The final segment

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the cast members of Jerry Springer. They are doing a life sentence to either their owner or themselves. Enjoy Part 12 of Danny Phantom Meets Jerry Springer

(AN This chapter is much longer, and a bit more bizarre then the others. Also this isn't the last chapter there are two more left to go now on with the story.)

New outside set with ghost shields

"Hi welcome to the show. Our get's today say they have secrets to let out please meet Danny. Danny says he has to get something off his chest."

"Hey Jerry I have been with my girlfriend for 5 years going on six, and she is the best I have ever been with." Danny said in a happy tone.

"So you aren't cheating on her or anything?" Jerry asked.

"No Jerry though I had many and I mean many temping offers thrown my way I have remained faithful to my girlfriend." Danny said getting a lot of ah's from the audience.

"So what have you come here for anyways?" Jerry asked.

"I have asked for this segment on your show to propose to my girlfriend and hopefully she will become Sam Fenton or knowing her I become Danny Manson." Danny said.

In the Audience

"I can't watch this segment. It isn't right that he is going to propose to that girl!" Kitty hissed.

"Give it up Kitty, if Danny wanted to go out with you, he would have made you his main squeeze when he was in the audience with you." Desiree said.

"Don't count your eggs before they are hatched Desiree dear. For all we know Sam might be cheating on him with someone." Dani said surprising everyone.

"Let me find out that Sam is cheating on my son she will feel the wrath of of Maddie Fenton!" Maddie hissed.

"You may be my enemy, but for once I am on the same page as you." Kitty said annoyed.

"Hey it could happen. I mean this is the Jerry springer show. The Number one show to come out of the closet on." Poindexter said while putting his arm around Desiree's waist.

On Stage

"Ok let's bring her out here is Sam Manson!" Jerry said as Sam came out on stage.

Sam came out on stage, but instead of wearing her usual Gothic clothes she was wearing the first plant outfit she had when Undergrowth took over Amity Park.

"Hello Sam welcome to the show. Your boyfriend here says that you are the best thing that has ever happened to him." Jerry said.

"You got that right Jerry I am the best thing that has happened to him. But Danny I have something I need to tell you. I have has a lot of fun with you these past 5 years. We have been on many Dates, shared a lot of kisses, and even came close to taking each others cherries. But I have come here today to let you know two things. The first is I have been cheating on you for over five years, and the second is that I have decided that I am leaving you." Sam said causing the whole audience to gasp in shock.

In the Audience

'Oh no Sam you done the worst thing you could have ever done. I doubt anyone will be able to save you know.' Jazz thought as she watched Kitty's, and Dani's eyes glow bright red and green.

"Even though she hurt Danny's heart I was kind of hoping she would say she was leaving him. That mean I get to open up a can of whup ass on that bitch as well as heal Danny wounds." Kitty said with a sinister smile.

"Not if I get to open up my can on her first. That bitch is going down for hurting my cousin like that!" Dani said while cracking her knuckles.

"Her ass is mine. While she has the right to break up with Danny, she had no right to hurt him by cheating, and then break up with him!" Maddie hissed.

On Stage

"Who are you cheating on me with Sam? When I get my hands on him I will tear them from limb to limb!" Danny hissed in an angry tone.

"Trust me even if I allowed you to do that, it wouldn't do no good." Sam said with little to no emotion.

"But Sam why? What did I do wrong to make you cheat on me?" Danny asked with a heavy hearted voice.

"Ok let's bring them out here is undergrowth!" Jerry said.

Danny knowing who to expect charged his hands with blue energy waiting for undergrowth to come out.

"I told you that I would get my revenge on you Danny, and what better way then to take your woman from you? But don't get me wrong I do have real feelings for her!" Undergrowth said just in time to avoid an ice ray.

"Sam why would you do this to me? I love you, I never done anything wrong so why?" Danny asked once again.

"Danny I told you before I was with undergrowth for the duration of our relationship. If anything I was cheating on him first not you. Remember the day you think you set me free from him? Well it was on the next day that I started dating him. He is the perfect being for me Danny and I am here to let you know we are through. Even if you were to ask me to marry you I would say no!" Sam said in a now cold tone as the doorbell to the newer bigger door rang.

"Oh the doorbell is ringing lets bring them out!" Jerry said as not one, but two very angry ghosts came with out with eyes glowing as well as hands.

"Why am I not surprised you were cheating on me with Kitty and Dani. No matter you can have them for all I care, but don't come out here acting all high and mighty." Sam said without the least bit of remorse.

"Before we completely kick your sorry behind, here is something for you. Danny like he said never cheated on you. Though we tried to sway him to be with one of us, he said we was going to stay faithful to you, and you to this? You are what you used to call Paulina back in the day a whore!" Dani said trying to hold her anger back.

"Get the Whore! Get the Whore! Get THE WHORE! GET THE WHORE!" The audience chanted

"Less talk, more fighting and opening cans of whup ass on those two!" Kitty hissed as both she and Dani went after Sam.

Undergrowth tried to protect his woman, but Dani like her cousin also obtained her ice powers, and turned him into a frozen farcuss.

"Leave him alone bitch!" Sam hissed as she took out a Specter Deflector, and placed it on Dani causing her to yell in extreme pain.

In the Audience

"Wow I am so loving this fight dear even though it is at the expense of our friends. I wish we had some more popcorn to munch on." Poindexter said.

"So you wished it, so shall it be." Desiree said with a smile as she made three bags of popcorn come.

"Thanks Desiree, Now I get to watch the biggest catfight ever." Johnny said surprising Poindexter.

"Johnny why are you here? I thought you weren't coming back after what Kitty said." Poindexter said.

"She is on stage now fight for the little dude so I don't have to worry about her. Also to be honest, I hope after the outcome the little dude try to plea to get Sam to come back to him."

"Shut it Johnny, even if that was the case she doesn't deserve him back! In fact Sam deserves him as much as you deserve kitty!" Poindexter said in a cold tone.

"Ouch point taken, but why have I missed so far?" Johnny asked while munching on popcorn

"So far, Sam told Danny she was cheating on him with undergrowth since before they were dating, Dani and Kitty, along with his mother heard that, and now two of them are going to open up cans of whup ass on her." Desiree said dryly

On Stage

Danny fired an ice beam at the specter deflector on Dani's waist snapping it instantly while Kitty sent her banishing kiss towards undergrowth.

"Look out Undergrowth!" Sam said as she blocked Kitty's attack making it useless.

"You get hit by that baby, and you will go bye bye. That is an anti male kiss." Sam said while putting on a pair of ghost gauntlets and punching the daylights out of Kitty.

Backstage

"Jerry this segment alone has over a billion people watching. We will make more money within this segment then 15 seasons combined. We have to keep this fight going." The CEO producer said.

"No problem there is still a few more players coming on stage so I sure there will be more." Jerry said.

"Now get back out there Jerry, so we can retire early!" The CEO Said with a smile.

On Stage 10 minutes later with Jerry back on stage

"I hate to call a halt to the action, but Sam isn't there something else you wanted to tell him?" Jerry asked as he placed a ghost shield around Kitty, Dani, and Danny.

"Yes Danny, there is someone else I have been cheating on you with. In fact I think you know him quite well." Sam said calmly.

"What who else are you cheating on me with? You know it is going to be really hard to repair our damaged relationship at this rate." Danny said in a sad tone.

"Read my lips Fenton! We are over, I don't want to be with you anymore! Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind!" Sam said coldly.

"Ok Let's bring him out." Jerry said as a ghost portal appeared.

"Oh no this isn't good in more ways then one." Danny said as he saw the last being he ever wanted to see came out the ghost portal.

"Hey there younger me it has been a while. Six years to be accurate. My you have changed since I last saw you. In fact, you look more like me then you know. It is a shame you had to find out about Sam cheating on you this way. While I haven't been with her as long as undergrowth, I have been with her for a few years as well. Lastly I hate to admit this, but I actually have a soft spot for her." Dark Danny said with a sinister smile.

"Danny who in the world is that?" Dani asked.

"That is an evil alternate version of myself. I fought him six years ago, and beat him with this attackkkkkk!" Danny said as he unleashed his most devastating attack on Sam, Dark Danny, and Undergrowth his ghostly wail.

Undergrowth was literally torn to pieces by the sheer force of Danny's ghostly wail while Dark Danny was sent flying into Sam. Dark Danny placed his back towards Danny to use his body as a shield to protect Sam.

"Sam I thought you said he wouldn't use that attack on us as long as you where here." Dark Danny said in pain.

"I thought he wouldn't either but help is on the way if you know what I mean." Sam said as Danny was punched out by the last person he expected.

"Ouch I thought that you were out for the count." Danny said as he was punched in the face by a ghost gauntlet wearing Steve.

"You of all people you make me sick. I can't believe you would attack a woman. You could have just walked away from this, but you had to attack her along with everyone else!" Steve said annoyed.

"Take a look at that guy over there that looks like me. Him being free is the worst thing that could happen. I have to stop him or you won't be able to beat up women beater anymore as there won't be anyone." Danny said in a frantic tone.

"Don't worry Danny, I will get him while you can't use it I can and Steve won't careeeee!" Dani said as she like her cousin unleashed her ghostly wail.

"That power, it is not possible! I thought that I was the only one who was suppose to have that power." Dark Danny said in a weak tone.

"I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is. Not to mention since I am a female Steve doesn't care if I do this!" Dani said as she continued to ghost wail using up the rest of her energy until Dark Danny, and Sam where knocked out.

Once Dani stopped wailing she like Danny did several years ago reverted back to her human form drained of all her ghostly energy.

"Consider yourself Banished Dark Danny maa!" Kitty said as she sent her banishing kiss to banish Dark Danny to an alternate world.

Now it is... Ah!" Kitty said as was pinned to a wall by the still awake undergrowth.

"You think you have won this fight, but get what you haven't and just to make sure that me and my Sam win's I will take control of that puppet security guard!" Undergrowth said as he sent a vine to remove Steve's Specter Deflector and attached a mind vine on him.

"Now Steve tear Danny Phantom apart limb by limb!" Undergrowth said with a wicked smile.

"Sorry not going to happen plant brain!" Danny said as he fired an ice beam placing Steve on ice.

Sam now coming to noticed what was going on, and frowned.

"Baby, where is Dark Danny at? Sam asked with concern.

"That Green haired ghost I have in my vines has banished him with her banishing kiss." Undergrowth said.

"Release her I am going to beat the ectoplasm out of her until she brings him back! Or better yet Frighty Poo Come on out it is time to make their nightmares come to life!" Sam said.

"Oh no, Dani, is down for the count, Kitty is barely holding on, and now I am going to have to deal with the Fright Knight and Undergrowth? This isn't good." Danny said in a grim tone.

"Ok Let's bring him out here is the Fright Knight!" Jerry said calmly.

Within moments the Fright Knight came out, and sliced both Dani and Kitty sending them into their own nightmare realms.

"Ok Danny now if you want you two whores back, you have to bring back my Dark Danny!" Sam said.

"Nice try Sam, but you of all people should know that I can't do that only Kitty can. Also since the Fright Knight sent her away she can't bring him back." Danny said with still a very hearted tone.

"Plus you made the biggest mistake cheating on my son with not one, but three ghosts! Now prepare to feel my wrath!" Said another voice that they all knew well.

"Ok let's bring her out here is Maddie Fenton!"

In the audience

"Sam never seemed like the type to be enjoy gang bangs. I wonder how she caught the hearts of three ghosts?" Poindexter asked.

"They don't love her you fool, they hate Danny, and they are using her to get back at Danny. Getting their nuts off if they do is just an added bonus." Desiree said dryly.

"Didn't you here them? Undergrowth said he had real feelings for Sam, while Dark Danny said he had a soft spot for her." Johnny said while munching his extra salty popcorn.

On stage

"You hurt my son and now your ghost toys are going down!" Maddie hissed as she pulled out a Fenton thermos and sucked up Undergrowth.

Maddie then pulled out a Pumpkin, and hit the Fright Knight with a hard Punch to the gut with a set of Ghost Gauntlets causing his sword to go flying into the pumpkin causing Kitty, and Dani to come back.

"Danny you won't believe where I was. I was sent to a realm where I has I watched all of us fight only for you to go beg Sam to take you back." Dani said.

"Well you are lucky, because I don't want him back, but I do want my other man back that you banished!" Sam hissed.

"Like I said to my ex boyfriend over six years ago, Forget it low life!" Kitty hissed.

"Ok while this is all but interesting I have to ask you Sam, do you love those three, or are they just toys?" Jerry asked.

"I love all of them. unlike Danny, they have crossed over to the dark side, and they all have things that I love. Undergrowth has my love of nature hell he is nature. The Fright Knight can make my nightmares come alive whenever I want plus he is the spirit of Halloween which is my favorite holiday. Lastly Dark Danny, I can't say what I love about him other then he isn't a square." Sam said with love in her voice.

"So I can say that you and good Danny are done." Jerry said.

"Yes I want nothing to do with him anymore, now all I want are my three boyfriends back!" Sam hissed.

"Never bitch I will never bring back that dark Version of Danny unless Good Danny told me to release him!" Kitty hissed.

"So Danny I need to ask you wait are you going to do? Sam doesn't want you anymore, but it seems like you have two females that are interested in you so are you going to ask either of them out, or are you going to try to make your plea to Sam?" Jerry asked only for Maddie to make a confession.

"Ah Jerry you miscalulated. There are three women interested in Danny, and I am the third." Maddie said shocking everyone that was there with the exception of one.

In the audience

"Honey I have seen many crazy things, but this is too much. Even I didn't see that coming, and I am over 1,500 years old." Desiree said.

"You don't look a day over 30 to me Desiree." Poindexter said earning him a kiss from his wife.

"However, I saw it coming the moment Maddie sat on his lap and looked at him with a look of longing." Poindexter said dryly.

On Stage

"I don't care if decide to be with one, two, or even all three of them them, but you I want my three ghosts back!" Sam hissed.

"No after what you have done they won't be coming back. I won't bring back Dark Danny, and he will stay gone in less then 12 hours!" Kitty hissed.

"I won't give you back the pumpkin that holds the fright Knight's sword either! You made Danny Suffer, so now it is your turn!" Dani said coldly.

"I won't release undergrowth from my thermos until the show is over! So you better be glad he will be released at all!" Maddie hissed.

"Dani After the show give her back the Pumpkin that seals the Fright Knight. While I she doesn't want me, and she played me hard, I still love her, and if I can't be the one that makes her happy, then let those two be with her and make her happy." Danny said in as defeated tone.

"What about your alternate self? I want him back as well. I love what he can do with that forked tongue of his." Sam said in a dreamy tone.

"No he say's banished! He will destroy everything and everyone!" Danny said in a harsh tone.

"Well then I guess I have no choice then." Sam said as a green ring appeared her. Within moments her entire body changed from her normal skin color to undergrowth green. her raven colored hair also changed to a mixture of green and black.

"What the hell? Sam's a half ghost now as well?" Danny said in shock.

"That is right Danny, when I first had sex with Undergrowth I let him pump my three holes with his essence. Now like him I have power over Plants and Nature!" Sam said.

"Well then I guess I will have to freeze you solid then you cold hearted bitch!" Dani said as she fired an ice beam at Sam freezing her legs.

"Let's see how you like being in the same thermos as your love Sam!" Maddie said as she sucked Sam up into her Fenton Thermos.

"So Danny now that the fighting is over, what are you going to do? Are you going to go out with any of these Females on stage, or are you going to try to get back with Sam?" Jerry asked.

"Danny please pick me, I am the one who liked the longest out of the three of us." Kitty said.

"No pick me, unlike Kitty, I didn't blackmail you the first time around!" Dani said.

"Ladies stop this now! Why don't we share him like Sam did with those three. Unlike Sam we all love him and could make him very happy." Maddie said trying to play peace keeper.

"Danny it is your call so what are you going to do?" Jerry asked.

"Before I do anything I have to ask this. Mom why are you trying to be with me? I am your own flesh and Blood." Danny asked.

"Danny I have three men in my life. You, Jack, and Vlad. Jack and Vlad back stabbed me and you are the only man I got left. I am not going to lose you even if it means me having to be your girlfriend." Maddie said shocking Danny and Jazz who was in the audience.

"As Much as I would love to get back on my feet and start dating again, Sam has hurt me, and I don't want to rush into a relationship too quickly. So for now I am going to stay single at least until my wounds heal." Danny said.

"We will be back with questions from the audience!" Jerry said.

Stage out.

I hope you enjoyed this segment as it is the last one. However this isn't the last chapter. Any of the characters I didn't use will be used in the next segment with the questions from the audience. There is also something else I have in stored for the next chapter that I won't say as you will have to read to find out. R and R people.


	13. questions and the aftermath of everyone

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the cast of Jerry springer. The Danny Phantom characters are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole, and the Jerry springer cast own themselves. Enjoy the final part of Danny Phantom meets Jerry Springer.

(AN: I used some members from this website as cast members. If I used your name you got a shout out from me :P now on with the story)

On Stage

"Ok everyone now it is time for the questions from the audience. Any of you have any?" Jerry asked getting quite a few hands.

"Okthis question is for the plant queen up there. I lived in Amity my whole life, and I saw how you would react whenever Danny would show romantic interest in any other female other then you and visa versa. So my question is how can you cheat on the best thing you ever had for Larry, Moe and curly Joe?" Blood Brandy said causing the audience to laugh and gasp.

"What can I say? Dark Danny is everything I wanted out in Danny without him going after fan-girls. The fright Knight is the spirit of Halloween and can bring my nightmares alive, and Undergrowth I have a thing for plants, and believe it or not I always wanted to get tentacle fucked and Undergrowth is perfect for that. Oh and trust me once you had it there is no way you would ever want to go back to dating the man with woman throwing their panties at him!" Sam said getting boos from the audience.

"Ok my question is for Youngblood over there. How old are you child?" Vortex asked.

"I am over 1,000 years old what is it to you?" Youngblood answered.

"Ok so you leave Dani a female half ghost who is actually legal, good looking, and was in love with you for a 5 year old ghost? Can anyone say pedophile?" Vortex said in a disgusted manner.

"I am a ghost human laws don't apply to us! Besides when I was alive there wasn't any laws against that." Youngblood said only for the audience to began chanting.

"End the pedophile! End the Pedophile! End the Pedophile!" The audience said with plenty of disgust.

"This question is for Tucker. I know you love meet and Technology, but I think you would have been better off being butt buddies with Technus then going out with a woman who has a lot of cottage cheese on her." Piequeenthegreat said with a snicker.

"Cottage cheese nothing, that is the whole fucking cow!" said Nocturne causing The lunch lady, Tucker, and the Box ghost to get pissed.

"Tucker you may have stolen my woman from me, but I think we should teach those jokers a lesson!" The box ghost said pissed.

"I am incline to agree with you no one insult my love and gets away with it!" Tucker said as he and the box ghost went to attack Nocturne and Piequeenthegreat only for a ghost shield to appear.

"I am sorry, but there will be no audience interaction with our guests." Jerry said trying to keep the peace.

Jerry then looked down when he felt a tugging on his leg and then noticed a small green dog. Jerry then looked at the dog and frowned.

"Ok who let this dog in here? The studio isn't entertaining animals you know." Jerry said only for another one to speak.

(He wants to make a comment to one of your guests on stage. I will translate for him.) Wulf said calmly.

"Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof!" Cujo said in an angry tone.

(He says his question is for Sam. You hurt my master he love you with all his being. He was going to ask you to marry him today so how could you do this to him?) Wulf said using the same anger Cujo felt.

"Your master was and is in Ember's words a dipstick. He couldn't give me what I wanted so I got it elsewhere!" Sam said with a cold smile.

Cujo now pissed went up to the ghost shield and clawed his way through it. He then went up to Sam's leg raised his leg and proceeded to urinate on her leg with a muttley type snicker on his face. By the time Sam realized what he was doing he was finished and she was pissed. Cujo went through the barrier while Sam got splat by the barrier. Upon seeing this the audience was roaring in laughter.

"Jerry take down this barrier right now! I am going to make that dog pay for what he did to me! No one does that to me and get's away with it!" Sam hissed.

"Save it for after the show next question." Jerry said trying to get on with the show.

"This one is for the biker chick. I know you used to date the biker guy over there. I have to ask how did he please you? From what I saw that thing looked like it couldn't even please box lunch." Hotstreak CS said trying to keep from laughing.

"Hey dude it isn't the size that matter's it is how you use it that counts!" Johnny said defending himself.

"While that is true, I know a lot of women who would turn you away from the start if they saw that." Hotstreak CS said sincerely.

"Ok my question is for Jack Fenton. I have to ask do you give or receive when you make love to Vlad?" Like2Laugh asked.

"His now buns of steel receives but never gives unless you count them giving me pleasure. I am the aggressive in this relationship. Besides him receiving helps to clean out the plumbing if you know what I mean." Vlad said now fully healed.

"Ok that was a little too much infor... Blaaah" Like2laugh said just only to vomit.

"This question is for Poindexter. How did a nerd like you ever score a hottie like your wife?" Gigglingskull asked.

"I wasn't even trying to woo Desiree at first. I just was myself and hoping for a friend. We spoke and began to hang out together, and eventually I ask her out on a date. One thing lead to another and long story short we fell in love and here we are." Poindexter said as his wife kiss him on the cheek.

"This question is for the Paulina and Star. are you both 100% lebsian or bisexual? Cause if it is the later I will be glad to join you both. Unlike Kwan I have no problems with two horny hot women." King Of The Fallen said causing the audience to cheer.

"No thanks, If I had to choose someone it would be my crush. Since Sam ripped his heart out I would love to be the one to heal it with Star's help of course." Paulina said only for Kitty, Dani, and Maddie to glare at her.

"Not on your life Girl! We will heal him and if you don't like it, we will do to you what we did to those losers over there!" Kitty hissed.

"Ladies please don't fight over me. I am so not worth it I am truly a first class loser. Dark me please take me out and take care of Sam." Danny said in a depressed tone.

"That is something I don't mind doing. Your time is up Danny it has been up for over 10 years." Dark Danny said only for Steve to suck him up into a Fenton Thermos.

"Sorry but there will be no death on this show." Steve said causing the audience to Chant his name.

"I have a question for Danny. Why are you letting Sam rule your emotions? She only ripped out your heart, broke it into a million pieces, then pissed on them with her unholy water. Why not move on and be happy with someone else? I know for a fact there are several women here both human and ghost who would love to show you what true love is myself included." Valerie said sincerely.

"It is just like you to want my sloppy seconds Valerie. It is too bad because even though I will never get back with him he only wants me." Sam said getting booed by the audience.

"Just you wait Manson, as soon as the show is over your ass is mine!" Valerie said while cracking her knuckles.

"Ok this question is for briefcase woman. I think you should find someone else to be with. Lancer is married to Dora." Pii said in a calm tone.

"Never I will wait for him even if it is for an eternity. He is all the man I ever wanted." Briefcase woman said sincerely.

"This question is for Ember. What brought you to the ghost writer and not Danny?" GIXA-XISBASS asked.

"Unlike Briefcase girl over there who could wait for someone to return her love I was never good at that. He was hung up on Sam so I decided to move on and find someone. It was then that I found my babypop right here. Oh and Danny do like I did and move on. I know it hurts, but my girlfriend over here wants to heal your aching heart." Ember said sincerely.

"This is for Elliot. How does it feel to know you swallowed Technus's ******** only for him to leave you for Skulker?" Joker From Hell asked.

"If I was straight bitch I would make you shallow mine, but that is reserved only for Technus." Elliot said in a baseless voice.

"Sorry but I don't want you as my bitch anymore Elliot. I want someone who can dominate me and besides what better feeling can I get then have his huge tech ***** inside me?" Technus said while french kissing Skulker.

"Oh I don't think so Skulker will play for what he did!" Elliot said upset.

"Child Technus is mine, but if you want to be my bitch then fine." Skulker said as he grabbed Elliot and threw him into the ghost shield.

"Did forget to mention that it works on humans as well? Now there will be one last question before we end the show." Jerry said as the biggest fan of this day's show stood up.

"This is for Danny. I know what it is like to lose the one you love, but you can't let that stop you. If you do you might as well be dead. Now for my question what are you going to do after the show?" Ghostanimal asked.

"I rather not say since I don't know." Danny answered.

"Our producers have decided you will end the show." Jerry said sincerely.

"Until next time take care of yourselves and each other good luck everyone!" Ghostanimal said as everyone left the studio that was in the audience.

Jerry then lowered the ghost shield, and everyone on stage left the building.

Just outside the studio

"SAM MANSON! The show is over now so you will pay for what you done to our Danny!" Kitty, Dani, and Maddie hissed.

"No don't hurt her. If you do I will never forgive you!" Danny said causing Sam to smile and the other to frown.

"Danny she left you, treated you like shit, and you are still loyal to her? But why?" Dani asked.

"Cause I am the shit and he knows it!" Sam said in a cocky tone.

"Oh you are shit alright Sam, It just took us all a while to realize it. Time for justice to be served!" Jazz said angry as she came up with the Fenton Peeler.

Jazz fired the Fenton Peeler which hit it's mark dead on. Within moments Sam was peeled apart like an onion until nothing was left of her ghost self.

"Now any last words before we end you?" Dani said with her eye glowing bright.

"You hurt my woman! You will pay for that child!" The Fright Knight, Undergrowth, and Dark Danny said only for each of them including Sam to get sucked up into the ghost zone.

"I don't think we need to be dealing with that witch anymore. Danny you already have yourself a harem of willing women to be by your side myself and Star included. Why not let us show you that we can love you better then Sam." Paulina said sincerely.

"That wouldn't be too hard since we all already love him more then Sam does. But the answer is your and your alone Danny." Maddie said sincerely.

"We are all willing to share you Danny, and that is saying something about you. It means you are special and you can and will get better if you only say yes." Kitty said sincerely.

"Why would any of you want to get involved with a loser like me?" Danny said only to get slapped by Dani.

"I swear if I hear you call yourself a loser again I will use my ghostly wail on you myself! You are many things but a loser isn't one of them! I don't date losers or even consider dating anyone if I think they are that.

"You know what? Thanks ladies I needed that. Now I know what I must do." Danny said as his hand began to glow with Blue energy.

While Danny was focusing his ice energy in his hand Poindexter and Desiree came out of the studio building.

"What is he doing?" Desiree asked.

"I think he has finally come to his senses and is going to accept our love." Kitty said with hope.

When Danny was done he has a perfect Katana made of ice.

"It is time for me to do what must be done and don't try to stop me." Danny said with determination.

"You are going to kick some ghost butt with that blade?" Maddie asked.

"No I am going to do this." Danny said as he turned the sword on himself and impaled himself in the heart.

Everyone gasped in shock as what Danny did right in front of their eyes. Jazz not wanting to lose her only real friend did the one thing she could think of.

"Oh god no! Desiree I wish that Danny was immortal!" Jazz said without thinking ahead.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as her powers went active just before Danny would have died.

Jazz and Danny's Apartment two days later

When Danny opened his eyes some time later he was in Jazz's Apartment and sighed in disappointment.

"I am alive? but how I stabbed myself in the heart I should be dead. Unless I am in the ghost zone and my realm is this place. But still if that is the case I still failed." Danny said only to get punched in the face by Dani.

"You Stupid half ghost idiot! How many times do we need to say we love you, and to forget about Sam? She left you, treated you like less then dirt, and you try to end your life because of her? She isn't worth it!" Dani said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again Danny! Like Danny I love you with all my being. Damn it if I knew you were going to become like this and about Johnny's two timing ways I would have sayed with you and told Johnny to fuck himself!" Kitty said sincerely.

"Danny what you put us through was nothing short of pure cruelty! If you ever do that again I will put this Specter Deflector on you and turn it up to full power for the next 3 weeks!" Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand this. I stabbed myself in the heart with my ice Katana so how am I alive?" Danny asked.

"I wished that you were immortal without thinking to just heal you instead. I wasn't going to lose my little brother when I love him more then anything. Oh and Desiree said that she can't undo that wish." Jazz said sincerely.

"So we all wished for the same thing. Danny there is no getting out of this." Kitty said sincerely.

"That is right Danny you are stuck with us for all eternity." Star said while holding Paulina's hand.

"We also wished for all of us to have eternal youth so we will always be beautiful." Paulina said while rubbing Danny's chest.

The aftermath

Penelope and Walker ended up getting married and having three kids. The two couldn't be happier if they tried.

Elliot committed suicide only to go to void instead of the ghost zone. Turned out the bullet he used had a blood blossom inner coating which killed off any chance of him becoming a ghost.

Youngblood ended up going to ghost jail for life on the charge of child molesting. It turned out that even in the ghost zone that human law still applied.

Briefcase woman was finally accepted by Lancer and Dora gave her a dragon Amulet. Turns out Dora and Lancer wanted to have a threesome and when Briefcase woman volunteered she used her skills to get them hooked. Both of them are now pregnant with Lancer's kids.

"Skulker and Technus no longer exist on their own. Due to Technus's viral power he somehow merged with the tech ghost and now they are known as Skuktech 9.9.

Mikey ended up getting married only to get divorced two weeks later. Now he lost half of everything he had while his ex wife went back to Dash. It turns out she did to so she could get a better life for Dash and herself. Mikey tried to go back to Jazz, but she wasn't having it.

"The Lunch lady and Tucker are still married. However like with Lancer and Dora she invited her old flame back into the picture. It turns out The Lunch lady even though she was ancient still had a sex drive that was the equal to a woman in her prime. The three of them are now living together along with little box lunch.

Aragon, and Amorpho ended up in the same jail cell and were left there for all eternity. Aragon being the stronger ghost made Amorpho sumbit to him and shape shift into the only woman he ever enjoyed Desiree. However upon doing this Bullet took Apmorpho out and set him free leaving Agaron alone for the rest of his afterlife.

"Jack and Vlad are still happily together and a side effect of their love making caused Jack to become like Vlad a half ghost. Vlad teaches his love in the ways of his powers and both of them have become the greatest villain team ever.

Johnny desperate for love went to the only being who could help him. She granted his wish, however she failed to mention the consequence that would fall with it. As a result Johnny can't last anymore the one minute with any woman. He is now called the Minute man along the ladies.

Desiree and Poindexter are now on their honeymoon. The two couldn't be happier as they finally found what they were looking for. Desiree being someone who would end her loneiness, and Poindexter someone who wouldn't bully him.

Ember and the ghost writer teamed up and are now the biggest music sensation ever. The two are now currently so rich that their wealth even rivals Vlad Masters himself.

Bertrant could never find love so she decided it was time for her to go to the one place where her talents were recongized the circus. With this Bertrant is not making a decent living with Freakshow and Lydia who are now the stars of the show.

Sam however, got the biggest wake up call in her life. Valerie who was still pissed at her for what she did to Danny went into the ghost zone while they were sleep, went into their realm and fired a blood blossom bullet in Dark Danny's head killing him. Then she injected Undergrowth with weedkiller mixed with liquid blood blossom to kill him, and then took The fright knight's sword, put it into a pumpkin and had it destroyed ending the fright Knight like the others. All Sam had left was a note saying "You hurt Danny so now I will hurt you. Have fun masterbating alone you heartless bitch!" Sam hasn't been seen sense that day as she like Danny is in a state of despair.

The rest of the Female Cast including Pandora, and Jazz are all currently looking for Danny who whereabouts are now unknown even to me. It turns out that Danny made a wish before Desiree left, and since no one gave her the power to choose the wishes she grants she was forced to do so. They still search for Danny to this day never aging due to their wish of immortality and eternal youth to be with Danny. Maybe one day they will find him. Maybe.

The End

Story I took so long to write the ending but sadly I had writers block and I just forgot this story until now. Also for all those people who left me the commits about you thought you were going to be sick I have to say this. I actually wanted to commits since I was aiming for that. Also if you are real die hard fans of the show don't take this too seriously as it was influenced by the Jerry springer show with if you don't know is trash TV so I made this a crack pairing trashy fanfic. lastly angel feather keeper if you are reading this I hope this fanfic didn't disappoint your challenge. R and R people.


End file.
